the_unwanted_immortal_adventurerfandomcom-20200214-history
Web Novel
is a web novel series written by Yū Okano which began its serialization on the Shouestsuka Ni Narou website on September 22, 2016. It has been adapted into light novel on August 2017 by Overlap Novels then manga on October 2017 by Overlap's Comic Gardo. As in April 2019, it currently has a prologue, 506 chapters, and 8 side stories which are separated into 14 story arcs. Plot The main character was an eternal copper rank adventurer of frontier area, Rentt. He was unlucky to meet a powerful monster inside of the labyrinth, then got defeated, and when he noticed, he already became a bone man 《Skeleton》. Agonizing his fate since he can not return to the town with his current condition, he recalled the existence of monster evolution then with a goal to gain a body with muscle, he went to defeat the monsters inside the labyrinth. Story Arcs *Prologue *Arc 01 - Skeleton *Arc 02 - Ghoul *Arc 03 - Maalt Town *Arc 04 - Labyrinth of Moon's Reflection *Arc 05 - Vampiric Thrall Arc 06 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt *Chapter 037 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt *Chapter 038 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and The Guild Staff *Chapter 039 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt Labyrinth of New Moon *Chapter 040 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt Versus *Chapter 041 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and The Food Circumstances *Chapter 042 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and Vivie *Chapter 043 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and The Written Examination *Chapter 044 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and The Summary of Practical Examination *Chapter 045 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and The Map Store *Chapter 046 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and The Ambush *Chapter 047 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and Knowing the Destination *Chapter 048 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and Familiar Monster *Chapter 049 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and The Realistic Profit *Chapter 050 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and The Bait Investigation *Chapter 051 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and The End of Promotion Test *Chapter 052 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and The Adventurer who Past Newbie *Chapter 053 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and The Adventurer Guild Sheila *Chapter 054 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and The Adventurer Guild's Internal Circumstances *Chapter 055 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and The Magical Contract *Chapter 056 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and Piercing Eyes *Chapter 057 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and The Dinner Party *Chapter 058 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and Wet Clothes *Chapter 059 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and The New Weapon *Chapter 060 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and The Protection of Divinity *Chapter 061 - Newbie Adventurer Rentt and A Thing That Can Be A Trump Card Arc 07 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt *Chapter 062 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Low-Reward Quest *Chapter 063 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Orphanage *Chapter 064 - Bronze-Class Adventurer and The Orphan's Circumstances *Chapter 065 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Reason of Request *Chapter 066 - Bronze-Class Adventurer and The Ruler of Basement *Chapter 067 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Rat *Chapter 068 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Power of Little Rat *Chapter 069 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Dawn *Chapter 070 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Name *Chapter 071 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Inhabitant of Tarasque Swamp *Chapter 072 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and In the Swamp *Chapter 073 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Ability of Rat Retainer *Chapter 074 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and Misery of Invited Misfortune *Chapter 075 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Law of the Jungle *Chapter 076 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Blood Dragon Blossom *Chapter 077 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Circumstances in Other Place *Chapter 078 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Holy Water *Chapter 079 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Dismantling *Chapter 080 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and About Selling The Raw Material *Chapter 081 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and Expanding Connection *Chapter 082 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Pharmacist *Chapter 083 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Disciple *Chapter 084 - Bronze-Class Adventurer Rentt and The Speech Arc 08 - Peculiar Request *Chapter 085 - Peculiar Request and The Client *Chapter 086 - Peculiar Request and The Garden *Chapter 087 - Peculiar Request and The Garden Square *Chapter 088 - Peculiar Request and The Black Tea *Chapter 089 - Peculiar Request and The Deceive *Chapter 090 - Peculiar Request and One Copper Coin *Chapter 091 - Peculiar Request and Magic Tools *Chapter 092 - Peculiar Request and The Flying Toy *Chapter 093 - Peculiar Request and The Prize *Chapter 094 - Peculiar Request and About The Reward *Chapter 095 - Peculiar Request and The Wayback *Chapter 096 - Peculiar Request and The Crystal Bottle *Chapter 097 - Peculiar Request and with Thin Emotion *Chapter 098 - Peculiar Request and Beautiful Skin *Chapter 099 - Peculiar Request and The Odd Feather *Chapter 100 - Peculiar Request and Longing for the Sky *Chapter 101 - Peculiar Request and The Power of Feather *Chapter 102 - Peculiar Request and Shining Feather *Chapter 103 - Peculiar Request and The Tribe Arc 09 - Lesser Vampire *Chapter 104 - Lesser Vampire and The Oath of Teacher and Student *Chapter 105 - Lesser Vampire and The Orphanage Director *Chapter 106 - Lesser Vampire and The Dream *Chapter 107 - Lesser Vampire and The Verdict *Chapter 108 - Lesser Vampire and The Dosing *Chapter 109 - Lesser Vampire and The Approval *Chapter 110 - Lesser Vampire and The Lecture *Chapter 111 - Lesser Vampire and Self-Awareness of Magic Power *Chapter 112 - Lesser Vampire and The Stimulus *Chapter 113 - Lesser Vampire and Basic Magic Spell *Chapter 114 - Lesser Vampire and Veteran Magic Spell User *Chapter 115 - Lesser Vampire and The Bosom *Chapter 116 - Lesser Vampire and Intteruption *Chapter 117 - Lesser Vampire and The Reply *Chapter 118 - Priestess-Saint Myulias Raize *Chapter 119 - Lesser Vampire and The Saving *Chapter 120 - Lesser Vampire and The Custom *Chapter 121 - Lesser Vampire and Evolution of The Retainer *Chapter 122 - Lesser Vampire and The Soldier *Chapter 123 - Lesser Vampire and The Demon Soldier *Chapter 124 - Lesser Vampire and Wood *Chapter 125 - Lesser Vampire and Shrub *Chapter 126 - Lesser Vampire and The Shrub Spirit Body *Chapter 127 - Adventurer Rina Rupaage 2 *Chapter 128 - Lesser Vampire and Around The Stairs *Chapter 129 - Lesser Vampire and The Demon Room *Chapter 130 - Lesser Vampire and The Fourth Class *Chapter 131 - Lesser Vampire and Uneasy Support *Chapter 132 - Lesser Vampire and The Illusion *Chapter 133 - Lesser Vampire and The Foundry *Chapter 134 - Lesser Vampire and The Room *Chapter 135 - Lesser Vampire and Terra Drake *Chapter 136 - Lesser Vampire and Lode *Chapter 137 - Lesser Vampire and Sorrow *Chapter 138 - Lesser Vampire and Captured Thing *Chapter 139 - Lesser Vampire and Lorraine's Old Story *Chapter 140 - Lesser Vampire and Raw Material *Chapter 141 - Lesser Vampire and Lumber *Chapter 142 - Lesser Vampire and Smelting *Chapter 143 - Lesser Vampire and The Company *Chapter 144 - Lesser Vampire and The Director of The Company *Chapter 145 - Lesser Vampire and Two Figures *Chapter 146 - Lesser Vampire and Discrimination Trial *Chapter 147 - Lesser Vampire and Flame *Chapter 148 - Lesser Vampire and Large Company Ties *Chapter 149 - Lesser Vampire and The Conviction *Chapter 150 - Lesser Vampire and The Money Account *Chapter 151 - Lesser Vampire and In Stock Now *Chapter 152 - Lesser Vampire and The Reason *Chapter 153 - Lesser Vampire and Twilight *Chapter 154 - Lesser Vampire and The Handshake *Chapter 155 - Priestess-Saint Myulias Raize 2 (Opening Part) *Chapter 156 - Priestess-Saint Myulias Raize 2 (Middle Part) *Chapter 157 - Priestess-Saint Myulias Raize 2 (Ending Part) *Chapter 158 - Lesser Vampire and The Suggestion *Chapter 159 - Lesser Vampire and Various Problem *Chapter 160 - Lesser Vampire and The Document *Chapter 161 - Lesser Vampire and The Folklore *Chapter 162 - Lesser Vampire and The Bookworm *Chapter 163 - Lesser Vampire and The Fairytail *Chapter 164 - Lesser Vampire and The Cook *Chapter 165 - Lesser Vampire and The Blacksmith *Chapter 166 - Lesser Vampire and Strength *Chapter 167 - Lesser Vampire and Trees *Chapter 168 - Lesser Vampire and Potted Plant *Chapter 169 - Lesser Vampire and Weapon Selection *Chapter 170 - Lesser Vampire and Weapon Decision *Chapter 171 - Lesser Vampire and The Magic Catalyst *Chapter 172 - Lesser Vampire and The Walking Stick *Chapter 173 - Lesser Vampire and The Failure *Chapter 174 - Lesser Vampire and Casual Word *Chapter 175 - Lesser Vampire and The Doll *Chapter 176 - Lesser Vampire and The Line *Chapter 177 - Lesser Vampire and The Completion *Chapter 178 - Lesser Vampire and Trying The Walking Stick *Chapter 179 - Lesser Vampire and Speciality Attribute *Chapter 180 - Lesser Vampire and The Bag *Chapter 181 - Lesser Vampire and Bad Pressure *Chapter 182 - Lesser Vampire and Social Status *Chapter 183 - Lesser Vampire and The Adventurer Guild Leader *Chapter 184 - Lesser Vampire and Trust *Chapter 185 - Lesser Vampire and Exposure *Chapter 186 - Lesser Vampire and The Pharmasist *Chapter 187 - Lesser Vampire and Disordered Story *Chapter 188 - Lesser Vampire and Future Event *Chapter 189 - Lesser Vampire and The Thing That Gave A Chance of Winning *Chapter 190 - Lesser Vampire and Double Registration Mediator *Chapter 191 - Lesser Vampire and Debriefing Session *Chapter 192 - Lesser Vampire and Stall Market *Chapter 193 - Lesser Vampire and Fortuity Meeting *Chapter 194 - Lesser Vampire and Wandering Around *Chapter 195 - Lesser Vampire and Brother Arc 10 - Journey *Chapter 196 - Journey and Cooking *Chapter 197 - Journey and Bonfire *Chapter 198 - Journey and Tornado *Chapter 199 - Journey and Fertilizer *Chapter 200 - Journey and Profession *Chapter 201 - Journey and Smoke *Chapter 202 - Journey and Breakthrough *Chapter 203 - Journey and Basic Teaching *Chapter 204 - Journey and Eating Bad Food *Chapter 205 - Journey and Arrival External Links *Original Story on Shousetsuka ni Narou Navigation Category:Web Novel